Fallout: New Vegas
Fallout: New Vegas ( ) — компьютерная ролевая игра, разработанная студией Obsidian Entertainment, шестая в серии [[Серия игр Fallout|игр Fallout]]. Версия игры — 1.4.0.525 (от 7 июля 2011). История разработки Хоть игра New Vegas не является прямым продолжением Fallout 3, в ней используется тот же игровой движок Gamebryo, и она сильно напоминает предшественницу по геймплею. В отличие от третьей части, созданием New Vegas занимались разработчики предыдущих частей Fallout из бывшей Black Isle Studios, в том числе Крис Авеллон в качестве директора проекта и Джош Сойер в качестве главного дизайнера. Проект изначально планировался не как полноценная четвёртая часть серии, а как самостоятельное дополнение, не связанное с сюжетом с прошлой частью, наподобии'' Grand Thef Auto: Vice City'' и Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. В начале разработки, разработчики выбрали в качестве основного места действия западное побережье США на котором происходило действие первых двух частей серии. Изначальным главным новвоведением было то, что протагонист мог быть не только человеком, но и гулем или супермутантом, однако от этой идеи вскоре отказались по совету Bethesda, так-как разработать оружие и броню для каждой расы героя было бы очень затратно. Во время придумывания концепции разработчикам пришла мысль сделать основной локацией порочный город Нью-Рино (который до этого фигурировал в Fallout 2), а игра приобрела название Fallout: Sin City (Выпадение радиоактивных осадков: Город Грехов). Позже разработчики решили сменить место действие на окрестности Лас-Вегаса, а игра приобрела название «''Fallout: Vegas''», которое потом было изменено на финальный вариант «''Fallout: New Vegas''». Начальная сцена с похоронами главного героя была вдохновлена фильмом «''Славные Парни''».Eurogamer, 12.09.2017. Игра вышла 19 октября 2010 года в США, 22 октября того же года в Европе и России и 4 ноября в Азии. Издателем и локализатором игры в России выступила компания «1С». В отличие от предыдущих частей серии, в Fallout: New Vegas не предусмотрена русская озвучка — только субтитры. Продажи Fallout: New Vegas за 2010 год составили 5 миллионов проданных копий. Общее количество продаж — неизвестно. 24 августа 2012 года состоялся российский релиз PC-версии Fallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition — издания, включающего в себя все существующие дополнения. Сюжет Действие игры происходит в бывшем Лас-Вегасе, сумевшем благополучно пережить Великую войну и последующие «тёмные века», в 2281 году, через 4 года после событий игры Fallout 3. В игре идёт конфликт между загадочным правителем Нью-Вегаса — мистером Хаусом, Новой Калифорнийской Республикой, рабовладельческим Легионом Цезаря, где каждая из сторон пытается завладеть дамбой Гувера — гигантской гидроэлектростанцией на реке Колорадо, питающей электроэнергией весь регион. Главный герой — Курьер, работающий в фирме «Мохаве Экспресс» и не имеющий никакого отношения к Убежищам старого мира, доставляя очередную посылку (платиновую фишку для казино), попадает в засаду неизвестной банды и уже без посылки остаётся умирать в неглубокой могиле. Там его находит и откапывает робот-секьюритрон Виктор, после чего относит героя в городок Гудспрингс к местному доктору по фамилии Митчелл. Док лечит героя, проводит пару опросов и тестов, дарит ему пип-бой, возвращает его снаряжение и отправляет в путь на Пустошь. Одна из первостепенных задач главного героя — вспомнить своё прошлое и найти тех, кто пытался его убить. Примечательные локации Место действия * Гудспрингс — небольшой посёлок, в котором начинается игра. * Пустошь Мохаве — самая жаркая и вторая по величине пустыня США. Является основным местом действия игры. Базы основных фракций * Авиабаза Неллис — бывшая военная база, база Бомбистов. * Лагерь Маккарран — бывший аэропорт, база НКР. * Нью-Вегас — хорошо сохранившийся после войны Лас-Вегас. База мистера Хауса и Последователей Апокалипсиса. * Форт — база Легиона Цезаря. * Хидден-Вэли — база Братства Стали. Ключевые объекты * ГЕЛИОС Один — довоенная электростанция и секретное оружие, использующее энергию солнца. * Дамба Гувера — уцелевшая после войны ГЭС, снабжающая округ электричеством. Локации-отсылки к прошлым играм серии * Гора Блэк — база супермутантов второго поколения и теней под руководством Табиты. * Джейкобстаун — бывший горнолыжный курорт, ныне город супермутантов первого поколения под предводительством Маркуса. Нововведения В New Vegas внесено ощутимое количество изменений и нововведений, отличающих её от Fallout 3, предыдущей игры франшизы. * Добавлена возможность включить усложнённый режим игры, так называемый «Хардкор». * Анимация смерти зависит от оружия, которым было убито то или иное существо.thumb|130px|Модернизация [[9-мм пистолета]] * В игре больше оружия чем в Fallout 3, как старого, так и нового. * Оружие можно модифицировать: *# увеличить скорострельность; *# добавить глушитель; *# увеличить магазин; *# добавить оптический прицел или лазерный целеуказатель; *# уменьшить износ; *# повысить урон; *# уменьшить вес; *# уменьшить разброс; *# увеличить скорость перезарядки; *# увеличить скорость снаряда; *# другое. * Навыки «Лёгкое оружие» и «Тяжёлое оружие» объединены в один. * Появился новый навык — «Выживание». * Появилось такое понятие, как репутация у фракций. * С каждым из четырех главных дополнений максимально возможное число уровней увеличивается на 5, в конечном счете упираясь в 50-й уровень (в отличие от Fallout 3). * Напарники присоединяются независимо от кармы. * Появился верстак для снаряжения патронов. Теперь можно самому создавать обычные и некоторые улучшенные боеприпасы, плюс на верстаках можно делать рециклинг энергозарядов или преобразовывать одни виды зарядов в другие. * Введён в игровой процесс лагерный костёр, на котором можно из имеющихся продуктов и ингредиентов приготовить блюда и напитки с улучшенными показателями и свойствами, а также медицинские препараты, химикаты и яды; с установленным дополнением Honest Hearts при наличии соответствующей способности костёр даёт возможность выспаться. * Теперь напарники главного героя бессмертны (но не в режиме «Хардкор»). * Исчезли случайные встречи. * Отсутствует свободная игра — после окончания основного сюжета продолжить игру невозможно. Азартные игры Игра вряд ли называлась бы Нью-Вегас, если бы разработчики обошли вниманием азартные игры. В игре можно сыграть в блэкджек, рулетку, на игральных автоматах и в «Караван». Многие из этих мини-игр не только азартны, но и являются быстрым способом получить лёгкие деньги. Хардкор «Хардкор» — это усложнённый, более реалистичный режим игры. Он не является обязательным и может быть включен или выключен в любое время. Однако, если включить его в начале игры и играть с ним до конца, можно получить одноимённое достижение. Дополнения Характерным отличием Fallout: New Vegas от его предшественника является то, что все четыре сюжетных дополнения в той или иной степени объединены общим сюжетным лейтмотивом, связанным с Улиссом — курьером «Мохаве Экспресс», отказавшимся выполнять тот самый заказ, который впоследствии достался протагонисту. Он упоминается как в оригинальной игре, так и во всех дополнениях, и появляется лично только в Lonesome Road. Кроме того, ни одно из дополнений не позволит продолжить игру после завершения основной сюжетной линии, как это сделали в Broken Steel. Список дополнений: * Courier’s Stash ** Caravan Pack ** Classic Pack ** Mercenary Pack ** Tribal Pack * Dead Money * Honest Hearts * Old World Blues * Lonesome Road * Gun Runners’ Arsenal Fallout: New Vegas Ultimate Edition 10 февраля 2012 года Bethesda Softworks представила издание включающее в себя основную игру и все дополнения. Музыка Музыкальное сопровождение для игры написал небезызвестный композитор Инон Зур. Кроме того, в некоторых местах игры используются композиции Марка Моргана из первых двух частей Fallout. На внутриигровых радиостанциях можно услышать ретромузыку 1940—60-х годов, в том числе: * Ain’t That a Kick in the Head? Дина Мартина; * Blue Moon Фрэнка Синатры; * Big Iron Марти Роббинса; * Heartaches by the Number Гая Митчелла; * It’s a Sin to Tell a Lie The Ink Spots; * Johnny Guitar и Why Don’t You Do Right Пегги Ли; * Love Me As Though There Were No Tomorrow и Orange Coloured Sky Нэта «Кинга» Коула; * Something’s Gotta Give Бинга Кросби. За кулисами * Образ мистера Хауса был списан со знаменитого американского авиатора Говарда Хьюза. * При выборе особенности «Дикая Пустошь» появляется множество «пасхалок». Например, недалеко от Гудспрингса лежит холодильник, внутри которого находится скелет в шляпе. Это является отсылкой к фильму «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа», где главный герой спрятался от ядерного взрыва в холодильнике. Также в Ниптоне встретятся обугленные трупы с именами дяди и тёти Люка Скайуокера, что является отсылкой к четвёртому эпизоду саги «Звёздные войны». К северу от фермы Хоровица можно обнаружить повреждённый корабль Чужих, охраняемый двумя пришельцами во главе с капитаном. * Фактически, все квесты в игре названы в честь известных композиций 40-х и 50-х годов XX века (например, Aba Daba Honeymoon, Bye Bye Love, G.I. Blues). * 19 октября, дата начала действия сюжета, совпадает с датой релиза игры в США. * Разработка игры длилась около 18 месяцевДж. Э. Сойер. , Formspring.me, 2013-01-25.. * Цвет HUD-интерфейса пип-боя был заменён с зелёно-голубого на янтарный, чтобы соответствовать общей палитре пустоши МохавеДж. Э. Сойер. , Formspring.me, 2013-01-25.. * Со слов , основными источниками вдохновения послужили: «Лас-Вегас: Необычная история»''Las Vegas: An Unconventional History., «Дорога» Кормака Маккарти, «Одиннадцать не-Брэд Питтов-друзей, не-Клуни-Оушена» и инди-фильм «Шестиструнный самурай». Гангстер Багси Сигел, «Крысиная стая» и эксцентричный миллионер Говард Хьюз также оказали значительное влияние How To Write A Post Apocalyptic RPG, The Fallout: New Vegas Way''.. Галерея Издания FNV box art PC (US).jpg|DVD-бокс PC-издания FNV box art PS3 (US).jpg|Коробка PS3-издания FNV box art X360 (US).jpg|Коробка Xbox 360-издания Fallout New Vegas Ultimate Edition (cover).jpg|Обложка издания Ultimate Edition FNV-Ultimate-Edition-Announce.jpg|Коробка издания Ultimate Edition (Xbox 360) FNV Rear game cover.jpg|Обратная сторона PS3-издания Fnv collector edition-generic.jpg|Коллекционное издание FNV Ultimate cover.jpg|Джевел-бокс русского издания Ultimate Edition (PC DVD) FNV dev team.jpg|Команда разработчиков Fallout: New Vegas Официальные скриншоты FNV Courier ant attacks with dynamite.jpg Courier attacks the robot with a gun.jpg FNV screenshot Helios laser.jpg FNV duel between the mutant and courier fixtures and machine gun.jpg FNV from a grenade launcher on mutants.jpg FNV Aim for a game console.jpg Концепт-арт FNV concept art People.jpg|Обитатели пустошей FNV concept art Vegas Skyline.jpg|Нью-Вегас FNV concept art Hoover Dam.jpg|Дамба Гувера FNV concept art Junkyard.jpg|Пустошь FNV concept art Airport.jpg|Аэропорт FNV concept art New Vegas.jpg|Нью-Вегас Видео '' Fallout New Vegas E3 2010 Official Trailer Fallout New Vegas Official Teaser Trailer HD '' Примечания }} bg:Fallout: New Vegas cs:Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas ja:Fallout: New Vegas ko:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 lt:Fallout: New Vegas nl:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas pt-br:Fallout: New Vegas ro:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas uk:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 Категория:Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Игры серии Fallout